


kyungsoo one shots

by princcssy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Strings Attached, Sadness, Smut, Songs, daddy - Freeform, inspirations, just some kyungsoo one shots, other stuff, sometimes im depressing sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princcssy/pseuds/princcssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who does love kaisoo and baekyeol in the same book? 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-  
kyungsoo sat in his car seat playing with the blue and red power rangers, as his mother looked for directions to his new preschool. he made crashing sounds as they fought and his mother searched for his paper and before he knew it they were there.

kyungsoo unbuckled his seatbelts excitedly and almost forgot his power rangers and his backpack as he tried to get out of the car. it was his first day at his new preschool, and although he was only at the other one for a few days he had made friends. he was just one of those people who was naturally liked and he planned to make lots of friends here. 

"mommy you're just so slow." he said pouting and trying to pull her by her hand into the bright building. for a five year old he consider himself pretty strong. "soo, honey slow down a bit." she said smiling at her son's energy and excitement before walking up to the front desk, greeting the clerk.

"hello im kris and how can I help you today?" he asked chuckling at the little boy that was with the woman. "i'm mrs.do and this is my son kyungsoo, he's new to the k-5 class?" she asked handing him the papers she had for registering the boy the other day. "oh yes, were expecting him. so how about i take him and anything else he needs for today and i can take him to his classroom?" he asked coming around the desk and taking the bookbag and a few toys that kyungsoo had chose to bring along. "that would be great." she said agreeing. 

meanwhile, kyungsoo had strayed off, bored by the grown ups talk. he looked at the different pictures they had up on the wall, most colored by people his age. "that giraffe is terrible." kyungsoo said, shaking his head and giggling even though he thought he could do ways better. 

"kyungsoo." his mother called once she saw that he son wasn't by her side anymore and the boy ran back, eyes lit up. "yes mommy?" he asked. "this gentlemen here is going to take you and show you to your new class where you'll meet lots of new friends ,okay?" she asked crouching down to her son's level and engulfing him in a hug. "c-can't breath mommy." he over exaggerated and hugged her back. "mommy loves you." she said kissing his cheek before standing up again. 

"are you ready to go?" kris asked holding kyungsoo's small hand and he nodded. "bye mommy." he said waving as he lead them back into the actually school, filled with different rooms and colorful walls that made kyungsoo's eyes go wide. he always like bright things and the preschool was filled with them, pictures and animated characters on the walls, numbers and alphabets. "and here we are." kris said opening the door for the boy and leading him in a classroom full of children, that suddenly looked at him as he walked through the classroom door.

"hello." the teacher said brightly, walking over and looking down at kyungsoo with a smile. "you must be our new student?" she asked taking his things from kris and the boy left closing the door behind him. kyungsoo nodded eagerly and walked with the teacher the the front of the classroom. 

"this class, is do kyungsoo and i want you to make him feel welcome he's coming from a new preschool." the teacher said after putting kyungsoo's stuff up. the class erupted in an all together hello. he smiled brightly and waved, and the teacher showed him the groups he would be sitting in. they were named the penguins.

he sat down in the blue chair he was given and looked around at the different people at his table. there where three others, besides him, looking him curiously. "hi, im kyungsoo and i like power rangers." he said simply and pulled out his blue and red ranger from his backpack. 

the boy sitting next to him giggled. "i'm jongin and i guess i like to dance." he said and pushed his dark brown hair out of his face. the two boys across from him went next, the boy with notable dimples first. ""i'm chanyeol, " he said and kyungsoo thought he was finished but added something else, "and baekie is my best friend." he said grabbing the boy next to him hand and the boy next to him smiled, not bothered at all. i'm baekhyun and i don't like to share my crayons." he said dropping his smile for a moment but started laughing. kyungsoo joined in too, already liking the group of people that he was put in a group with.

 

**********

-

it was lunch time before kyungsoo knew it and again, he sat with his new found friends. he pulled out his iron man lunch box, setting it on the table as the rest of the boys seem to do the same. "bleh. " chanyeol said dramatically as he pulled out a sandwich that seemed to be perfectly normal. "she left the crust on baeky. " he said pouting and jongin rolled his eyes. "does it make it nasty or something?" kyungsoo asked, eyes widen in confusion. "of course." chanyeol said again overdramtical, faking to die. "my big brother tells me they put alien pee in it." he said making a scrunched up face and sticking out his tongue. kyungsoo gasped, his mother never told him that. "well give it to me i'll peal it off." baekhyun said taking chanyeol's sandwich and messily pulling off the crust. "thank you baeky. " he said taking the sandwich and taking a big bite. all of a sudden, kyungsoo didn't want his crust. "can you peel mine too?" kyungsoo asked, but jogin volunteered taking it from the boy. he carefully peeled it off, way better than baekhyun's peeling and handed it back to kyungsoo. "there you go." he said and went back to eat his sandwich. kyungsoo liked jongin a bit more after that.

********

next was recess and probably kyungsoo's favorite part of the day. thewhole class played hide and go seek, once before breaking off into groups. the boys had suggested they played castle, chanyeol and baekhyun had one side of the playground and jongin and kyungsoo the other. kyungsoo sticked his tongue out at the other boys, "our side is better." he said teasingly even though there really was no difference. "nu- uh." baekhyun said shaking his head. while the two boys play argued, chanyeol had snuck away and crept up behind jongin. "gotcha." he said tagging the boy, before sliding down the slide. jongin jumped in surprised and turned around to go catch chanyeol. chanyeol ran back over the bridge and tagged kyungsoo also. "you two are it." he said giggling and running back across trying to hide behind baekhyun. this had continued for a while, the boys tagging each other back and forth, having fun before kyungsoo fell and scrap his knee. it hurt really bad but he wasn't going to cry. it was also blood but he wasn't going to cry. its when the boys came to see what had happen was when he cried. "i fell." he said a few stray tears running down his face. baekhyun and chanyeol went to get a teacher while jongin stayed there. "i can make it better?" jongin offered wanting kyungsoo to stop crying. it made him feel sad too. kyungsoo nodded and then jongin kissed the scar lightly, "all better." he said copying what his mother did when ever he got hurt. right after that teacher came and by then kyungsoo had stopped crying, really feeling better from jongin's fake kiss. he didn't get to thank the boy as they lead him to the nurse but he liked him even more.


	2. [song]: LA Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo hates to face the fact but he wasn't ever anything more to jongin but an accessory. 
> 
>  
> 
> [inspired by la confidential by tory lanez]

\- "my girl might leave me if she hears about this. la confidential, la confidential. i hope she never has to hear about this. la confidential, oh."

 

kyungsoo knew what he signed up for when he started this "thing", with kim jongin. he knew what he signed up for, yet he wasn't ready for the feelings that came with it. feeling that weren't even suppose to be involved in the first place, just wasn't that type of relationship. he was a fuck buddy, an accessory, just something to keep the loneliness away until he could go back to who he really wanted to be with. that's all kyungsoo was to jongin, he had made that clear many times, so why was it so difficult for his feelings to understand. "fuck." he said quietly, turning over again, probably disturbing the sleeping boy next to him. he had been up since they had finished earlier, his body tired but his mind not letting him rest. kyungsoo got out of the bed, not to disturb jongin any more than he already had, and wrapped a spare blanket around his body. he walked out onto the terrace, the city loud as always. nothing less, he'd expect, it was LA after all. he stood near the edge, looking over the rail, cars zooming by making themselves look like ffireworks for the ground. another thing he liked about LA, it was always awake, something surprisingly beautiful always there when he couldn't sleep. a small breeze blew by as he felt himself naturally relax. this was his habitat, where he wouldn't have to worry about jongin, at least until the morning. just the breeze, firework cars and bright moonlight. not girlfriend's, or relationships.

 

\- "cause you know i got somebody, so i want fuck with just anybody, but sometimes i get lonely. i get lonely. can i keep it real with you, real with you? can't keep it real with me, real with me. when i get lonely, i get lonely." 

jongin knew something was off as soon as he woke up for work that morning, the side of his bed usually filled with kyungsoo cold and empty. it was unusual for the boy to leave until jongin had one of his photo shoots. they'd cuddle and have breakfast, to fill time with what he usually would be doing with his girlfriend. that's what kyungsoo did, filled the void until he could get back to his actual one. nothing more, nothing less. no feelings or emotions involved and mess free. jongin's girlfriend didn't know about it either,but she didn't need to. it would probably would lead to them breaking up and jongin doesn't think he can handle that type of loneliness, counting on things with kyungsoo dont work out after he is relocated back in tokyo. just then his phone rings and jongin, answers it seeing clearly that it was his girlfriend, krystal. "hey, babe." he asked, yawing a bit and getting up stretching. "good morning, or that's what it should be over there." she said laughing and jongin smiled. just hearing he happy made him happy. "so you have a few more shoots over there, then you'll be coming home?" she asked sounding a bit excited, but jongin could understand. it had almost been two months since he had been back home and a year since he started modeling for abercrombie & finch. he enjoyed it, but there were alot of disadvantages, missing his girlfriend being one of them. "yeah, chanyeol will probably have me back with the same company i worked for in tokyo again." he said and walked into the bathroom, starting his morning rotinue. after he had talked a bit with krystal and after around fifty "i love you's " he was finally dresseed. next, he went to go get breakfast, which was just an apple since kyungsoo wasn't here to cook and called the boy. with no luck he was sent straight to voicemail. he tried a couple of more times, but with the same results. he was worried, but couldn't let that distract him as he left for his shoot. it messed with his confidence in front of the camera and jongin couldn't have that. he'd just go see kyungsoo after his shoot and with that he was off to his shoot.

****

kyungsoo groaned into his pillow as he heard a knock at the door, no doubt it was jongin and kyungsoo honestly didn't feel like being bothered. he dragged himself out of bed though, just in one of jongin's random t-shirts that he left around when ever he came over. it covers most of his body, coming down mid-thigh since jongin was a bit taller than kyungsoo. "yes?" he asked answering the door with a blank look. jongin just raised his eyebrows at the boy and walked in, uninvited as always. "why haven't you answered the phone?" he asked looking around the spotless living room, trying to avoid getting angry at the smaller boy. "i didn't feel like it." kyungsoo said, like it was no big deal, walking back into his room and crawling into the bed, not caring if jongin followed him or not. "at least tell me what's wrong then?" he said following kyungsoo like a lost puppy, the look on his face, confused. "i don't want to talk about that either." kyungsoo said pulling his cover over his head. jongin was silent for a moment before sighing, and pulling off his shirt. "fine, be like that soo. " he said pulling the covers off of the boy and crawling on top of the him, hovering above kyungsoo on just his elbows. "what are you doing?" kyungsoo said suprised, from the sudden movement, and why the hell did jongin have his shirt off? didn't he just say he wanted to be left alone. "i'll just have to fuck out of you." he said and captured kyungsoo's mouth in a kiss.

 

\- "LAX, LA sex i get at you for i run time, it's your nigga come get at the boy i got a girl but i'm still trying to fuok long as you know that what's up, i hope you know that's what's up"

"i told you no, i was sore from last night." kyungsoo whining and hitting jongin's chest playfully, even though he always enjoyed himself, sore or not. "you act as if your moans weren't telling me other wise just a few minutes ago." jongin said smirking and rolling over to pull kyungsoo into his chest so the two could cuddle. a silence settled between the two, it wasn't uncomfortable but kyungsoo could tell it didn't feel natural. "now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he whispered quietly, still concerned from what made him like that. kyungsoo shook his head no. "i don't want to mess this up."he said almost so quiet that jongin didn't catch it, almost sounding like the boy was close to crying. "how would you mess it up, soo please talk to me i'm not going to be able to fix it if i don't know what's going on." he said confused even though he had a slight idea of what was going, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. "i can't do this, not like this." kyungsoo said sitting up, a few tears running down his face. "i can't continue just having sex with you and feeling like i'm loved when truth i'm just a replacement."he said standing up and started to cry a bit harder, pacing around the room. jongin didn't know how to react, he sat up and watch the boy as he sat down, crying to himself in the middle of the floor and jongin just didn't know what to do. so like an idiot, he left. left kyungsoo, crying on the floor with no response because things weren't ever suppose to be like this. he was never suppose to hurt kyungsoo and he was never suppose to feel lonely. so why did he after he left kyungsoo.

 

\- " and i hope you don't expect to be my girlfriend, LA confidential, LA confidential, cause i think you know i'd never leave my girlfriend, LA confidential, alright?" 

jongin had two more weeks in California and for the time remanding he didn't speak to kyungsoo. he didn't call him and kyungsoo didn't call him. he had gotten time to think it over, the time they were on break and realized he wasn't ever going to leave his girlfriend. she didn't make him hurt, or leaved him confused like kyungsoo. he may feel lonely with her sometimes but that would be okay, because he could always find another accessory because that's exactly what kyungsoo was. an accessory, and jongin had to remind himself that he was replaceable. so when he got back to tokyo, greeted his girlfriend and made love to her why did he feel so lonely. this was only suppose to make him feel better, he didn't want to feel lonely or empty, but it was too late for kyungsoo. he would have to find another accesorry and that's exactly what he did.


	3. we don't talk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh 2.7k of angst based off of we don't talk anymore by charlie put ft selena gomez, enjoy my lovelies.

**from: nini**

**to: babysoo**

_don't feel bad soo, we never even had a chance._

_read at 7:45 PM (October 9th 2012)_

that text message had been in kyungsoo phone since he recieved it, fearing he didn't have enough strength to do it. ten words over text and two in person changed everything between the two boys, from lovers to strangers.

kyungsoo didn't know how he ended up on jongin's contact again, it hadn't change over the time that the boys grew father apart. it was something that hadn't changed from the fame at least.

he also didn't know what provoked him to start typing, possessed him to send the text but before he thought about it, it was far too late.

**to nini**

**from babysoo**

_we don't talk anymore_  
_sent at 3:00 AM (April 5 2014)_

*****************************

the tv wasn't something kyungsoo watched often, annoying ads and trash celebrities were the only thing good on it these days and soo rather not have to put up with it.

so he didn't hear about jongin's girlfriend, krystal until sehun thought it would be great information to share with the older. he practically shoved kyungsoo in the living room and sat on the boy to make sure he stayed from the news.

"krystal jung and kim jongin dating rumors confirmed after weeks of alleged pictures of them together." a blonde reported said excitedly. "today we have an interview with the couple, lets welcome the two." she announced and turned as the audience ererupting cheers.

kyungsoo felt nauseous as he saw jongin walk on stage with the girl, krystal was her name? her tan hair flowed down her back, and her body was pretty skinny. was that jongin's type type now? her skirt was short, but seem to go with her pale skin. just regular black with a white crop top. she was beautiful.

they held hands the whole time, hands that once used hold kyungsoo's. that use to caress his body loving while they made love. kyungsoo could feel the tears, they were on the brim of falling and kyungsoo had to use all of his strength to push the blonde off of him.

kyungsoo cried alone that night with just his pillow as his comfort. he did manage to send jongin a text before he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

**to nini**

**from babysoo**

_even after all this time i still wonder why i can't move on,_

_but you did it so easily._

_read at 3:30 AM (April 8th 2014)_

*********************

clubs weren't jongin's thing, superstar or not, they just weren't his thing. krystal had begged him so much that he finally gave in, hell what was the worse that could happen. he needed something to clear his mind anyways.

yesterday wasn't the best day, first an interview with krystal, with if he didn't even mention that he didn't like it was just for publicity and then he got a text from kyungsoo. again.

the first time he could ignore it, wasn't that big of a deal but the second time brought back memories. nothing he wanted to think about, nothing he wanted to bring up. maybe he could forget with a couple of shots in his system.

what he wasnt expecting to see was kyungsoo. especially kyungsoo with some other boy dancing. what the hell.

first he was texting jongin claiming how much he missed him and then he sees this. how great.

he couldn't do anything to stop it though, how could he explain himself? 'hey i know we haven't talked in almost three years but i hate seeing you with that blonde so could you please get the fuck off of him.' sounded like a perfect plan. and even if he did manage to persuade kyungsoo he couldn't just whisk the boy off of his feet. for goodness sakes he had a "girlfriend" to keep up with and what would the media say.

there was a million reason why he couldn't go and drag kyungsoo away from the blonde boy he was on the dance floor. he couldn't do anything.

weaving his way back through the crowd he made his way to the bar and ordered a vodka on rocks. he would need it.

**********************

kyungsoo hated sehun with a passion, he hated the faux blonde so much.

after he saw how the older was affective by the newscast he insisted on taking the older out, to make him feel better. his idea of comfort was definitely not something kyungsoo had in mind. his required less physical contact, and horny drunk people of all ages.

"did we really have to come here?" kyungsoo asked for what seemed liked the seventh time that night. he was dressed in uncomfortable black skinny jean, which were ripped at the knee and some flowy button down shirt he had borrowed from sehun. to say the least bit sehun has done a great job dressing him up, it was just the fact that he didn't want to be there.

"stop being such a party pooper." sehun said shoving kyungsoo a little as he adjusted his hair. "it'll be fun, plus maybe you can find someone to hook up with, forget about that ass wipe off a ex." sehun said referring to jongin. although kyungsoo really didn't are with the choice of adjectives he did have a really good point.

he had apparently moved on so why shouldn't kyungsoo at least attempt to move on from him. it had been almost three years for goodness sakes.

"okay fine, but if i get raped by some weird man i'm going to cut off your hair and make it into a wig for my cats." kyungsoo threatened. sehun laughed and pulled the older male into his side by his waist, "don't worry soo, wouldn't want anyone to hurt my princess."

matter of factly they didn't leave each others side the whole night. and by their fourth or fifth drink they were glued bodies on the dance floor. kyungsoo must have been hella drunk to be dancing with his best friend, provocatively he may add and he must of been even worst off when he collapsed in his bed, only checking his phone to see a text from jongin.

**from nini**

**to babysoo**

_don't wanna know kind of clothes your wearing tonight_  
_if he's holding on to you so tight, the way we did before_  
_just hope you're happy, soo._  
_(read April 10th 4:43 PM)_

and if that night ended with a broken phone and tear shed no one knew that but his pillow.

************************

kyungsoo had to pay for a new phone. all of his contacts were gone, and he had a new number himself. that meant no more jongin.

maybe he was better off this way? no stress of seeing the contact every time he wanted to text a friend, or answer someone back. he had to reassure himself this was definitely for the better and he could finally move on.

well, that was after he saw crystal waltz herself into his coffee shop like she owned it and whether he liked it or not, he had to take her order.

"what can i get for you today?" he asked not lifting his eyes from his notepad, while she made up her mind. finally she cleared her throat. "can i get a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, make it with sugar-free syrup, and extra shot, go light on the ice, and no whip." she said in a big rush of breath and kyungsoo couldn't help but roll his eyes. it was eight o' clock in the morning and she came and order the most annoying order she could think of, honestly kyungsoo already hated her. "oh and also a regular salted caramel mocha." and before she could finish her sentence kyungsoo cut her off, "let me guess extra whipped cream?" he asked finally looking up.

she looked a bit shocked but nodded her head. "how did you know, must gets order alot around here huh?" she asked curiously. kyungsoo just nods his head yeah. it would be strange explain to the pop star how he had the order burned into his head, because that was the only thing jongin would order when they got coffee.

speaking of the devil he seem to appear as soon as the memory popped up in kyungsoo's head, wrapping his hands around the petite girl's waist and kyungsoo couldn't help but remember how jongin's hands felt around his waist.

kyungsoo didn't know he was staring until krystal cleared her throat, "didn't know it took all day to make coffee." she said under her breath but try to not sound rude because her boyfriend was standing right there.

"y-yeah i'll be right back with your order." kyungsoo said quietly and rushing into the back to get to work on the order. he stumbled alot and it took him longer than it usually did to get the order together, he hoped it didn't taste as awful as he felt it did. it honestly wasn't his fault though. first the wicked bitch of the east had to walk herself into the café then next his ex. it was just kyungsoo's luck.

what are they odds of your ex boyfriend kpop idol coming into the same coffee shop you work at with his new partner. kyungsoo believe at this point the world was secretly against him, honestly.

he got the orders fix though, without any major disasters and brought them out to the girl making sure to keep his eyes down to avoid any eye contact with jongin. "that'll be $19.86, how will you be paying?" he asked handing the drinks to the two as he heard a thank you from both. "credit card." jongin said handing the piece of gold plastic to kyungsoo, their hands touching momentarily. kyungsoo pulled back like he had gotten shocked and went and rush to hurry up and swipe the card.

krystal walked out, clearly inpatient and ready to go as kyungsoo fiddled with the machine. finally the recipes printed out, one for jongin to sign and a copy for the store.

"i just sign here?" he ask taking the pen and receipt from kyungsoo and signing quickly, kyungsoo not noticing something written at the bottom until the receipt is handed back to him.

it clearly was a number, but kyungsoo was confused. why would jongin give him his number, he was clearly with krystal and happy why would he be giving him something to keep in contact with. "w-why?" kyungsoo asked confused finally looking up at jongin. the younger had tears in his eyes.

"i just want us to start over, clean. you didn't reply to my text and i figured you changed your number or broke your phone." he said not really offering an explanation for why he gave the older his number again. kyungsoo stayed quiet and jongin continued, "the first text you sent after three years was we don't talk anymore. i want to talk to you again soo, even if you don't take me back as a boyfriend at least we could still be friends. no pressure on this, i know i don't even deserve to even have the privilege to talk to you anymore but if you still want to give me a chance, that's my number." he finished, and it seemed like right on time because krystal walked back inside her heels clicking viciously.

"what's taking you so long, nini? " she asked using one of kyungsoo's nicknames for jongin. he almost gagged and there was a visible cringe be could feel it. "just had to pay and make sure everything was taken care of, we can go now." he said looking over at kyungsoo once more before the two walked out of the store, leaving the elder with a ringing chime bell and decisions to make.

***********************

**from babysoo**

**to nini**

_we didn't talk anymore, and you seemed just fine without me. why are you deciding to want me back now jongin?_

_(read at 8:30 PM April 28th )_

  
**to babysoo**

**from nini**

_i saw you at that club a few saturdays ago, not too far back. you were with some blonde boy one dance floor. no i don't want know his name or why you were with him. i just simply needed to know did you still love me as much as you love him and if he's better than i'll ever be._  
_(read at 8:55 PM April 28th)_

**from babysoo**

**to nini**

  
_how the hell do you think i feel overtime see you with krystal, so intimate, holding hands, arms wrapped around her waist. Ibex you worship her body too, way better fuck than me, don't let me in on the details jongin. but i could ask the same question for you, is she better than me? is her love stronger than mine, hell what does she have that i don't. i would love to be enlightened._

_(read at 9:20 PM April 28th.)_

  
**to babysoo**

**from nini**

  
_you have every right to be mad at me soo go ahead but the answer is no. i don't love her like i love you. i will never love anyone as much as i love you and that was my first mistake thinking that i could. yes ii've been with other people, searching for something that i knew i couldn't find because thatssomething was with you them. i don't even like krystal for goodness sake, this is just a way for my company to gain more publicity and were suppose to be acting as if we go together. to be completely honest she's a bitch. i love you and only you and i would throw away my career and spending the rest of my life just trying to get you back. yes i love you and no i would never love anybody more than you, no one is better no one even comes close._  
_(read at 9:45 April 28th)_

 

**to nini**

**from babysoo**

  
_you were always such an idiot and now you've made cry. ii'm not sad though jongin, not even mad anymore. maybe that wasnt our time to be together, wasn't in the universes plans. i'm glad to know i'm the love of your life romeo and you spent all three years search for someone take my empty void but most of all i'm glad you're back. truth is i couldn't hate you even if you left again and you know why? because you can't hate your world, and your mine kim jongin. listen to me, getting all sappy and your suppose to be the romantic one. to answer and finally confirm your question though i love you. and sehun couldn't change that even if his dick is a bit better yours. just kidding._  
_(read at 10:00 PM April 28th)_

 

**to babysoo**

**from nini**

  
_ha ha ha, seems like you like you've forgotten alot of stuff, like how you used to be my smol little sunshine and not to mention how you were the one begging you to fuck you not viceversa. maybe after my concert tomorrow i could catch you up on a few things ii've learn while i was away, i mean if you get my jist._  
_(read at 10:15 PM April 28th)_

 

**to nini**

**from babysoo**

  
_always so smooth, that hasn't changed a bit. and yeah i was wondering why you had just happened to appear in my coffee shop that morning, you either has a concert or the universe was telling me it hated me in the best way possible. anyways you need to get some sleep im sure you have to practice hard tomorrow's show, and if your girlfriend lets you and your not to tired maybe you can come by my place. your lessons should prove to be interesting, jagi. i love you idiot, now get some sleep._  
_(read at 10:30 April 28th )_

**from nini**

**to babysoo**

  
_hyung, always do worried about me, but i love you maybe just a bit more. and soo?..._

_(read at 10:39 April 28th)_

  
**to nini**

**from babysoo**

_hmmm?_  
_(read at 10:45 April 28th)_

**from nini**

**to babysoo**

_i'm really glad talk more._  
_(read at 11:00 PM April 28th)_

  
kyungsoo locked his phone after viewing the text , holding it close to his chest as a content sigh leaves his mouth. me too jongin, me too.

 

 

 


End file.
